


Lumity Ficlets

by genrose05



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: Just a bunch of random tiny ficlets about Lumity!!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	1. perfectly you

**Author's Note:**

> amity sees luz in her glasses for the first time.

Amity was taking a textbook out of her locker when she heard a sweet voice.

“Amity!”

“Hi, Luz-” When she closed the door, she wasn’t expecting to see anything different. Every morning, she walks Luz to class and meets by Amity’s locker. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Amity looked up and saw Luz.

She had… glasses?

“Good morning!” Amity was too busy staring at the frames to notice that she was blushing deeply.

“Uh, Boiling Isles to Amity, are you there?” Luz was waving her hand in front of Amity’s face wildly, trying to get the attention of her girlfriend. 

“Oh- h-hi Luz.” Amity didn’t move as she kept staring. She looked so adorable with the chunky black glasses balanced on her nose. They were definitely way too big for her face and yet, it looked like they fit perfectly. Maybe it’s because the messy type style is just Luz. 

“Are you okay? You are looking at me funny, do I have something on my face?”

“You have-” Amity couldn’t get the rest of the words so she just pointed up at Luz.

“Oh these? I’ve had them forever but I never wear them. I thought today, why not?”

“Oh.”

“Why, do you not like them?” Amity quickly grabbed Luz’s hands.

“What? Of course I like them. I love them, actually. You look so beautiful… like amazing.”

Luz blushed a bit and giggled while squeezing Amity’s hands.

“Why thank you, Amity.” They began to walk, hand in hand. “I bet they’d look better on you.”

“No way.” 

“Yes way.” 

“No, they’re perfectly you.” Luz rolled her eyes.

“Since when were you the cheesy one in this relationship?” 

“Since you made me read all that Azura fanfiction.” They arrived at the classroom and Luz stood in front of Amity with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She looked so cute like that. Amity will never get over the fact that her girlfriend could literally wear anything and make it look perfect. 

“I’m glad I’m rubbing off on you, next I’ll see you walking down the halls with glasses on.”

“Don’t count on it.” Amity smiled and leaned forward, kissing Luz’s forehead. “I’ll see you during lunch.”

“See you.” Amity made a bolder decision and pushed Luz’s falling glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Bye!” She left with a slight glimpse of Luz blushing and waving.

Amity chuckled under her breath and held her book closer to her chest with the thought of Luz’s glasses filling her mind.


	2. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity, gus, and luz were invited to willow's house and willow is showing amity around her garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep<3

“You have heart eyes again.” Gus’ voice barely knocked Luz out of her love sick trance but she turned to him with a bright grin.

“So? She’s my girlfriend, I’m allowed to look at her like that.” 

“No, no go on. This is very entertaining.”

Amity, Luz and Gus were invited over to Willow’s house for the day and while Luz and Gus needed a break from the sun, Willow was showing Amity around her garden and Luz could not help from staring.

“Isn’t she so cute?”

Amity was giggling at something Willow said about a flower and Luz’s heart melted.

“Mhm.” 

“I’m happy they are becoming friends again. It’s so crazy to think they hated each other.”

“Well, a lot has changed since you got here Luz. Amity would never even look at me and now we are waving at each other like buds. It’s great!”

“I can’t take all the credit.” Amity looked up at her and waved slightly. Luz waved back at the excited girl and blushed. 

“You really did help her bloom into her true self.”

“Was that a flower pun?”

“Maybe.” Luz chuckled and kept her eyes on Amity. She looked ethereal with the glow pushing down on her skin and her toothy smile and pink dusted cheeks made it whole lot better. 

It is a sight to see: Amity Blight genuinely smiling and being free and herself. Who knew she was so into plants? It’s like she was a totally different person and yet, Luz didn’t care who Amity was. As long as Amity was there, that is all that matters.

“Girls, and Gus!” The backdoor opened to Willow’s dads holding a glass full of a faded yellow liquid.

“Hi dad!” Willow ran up to the porch and Amity followed close behind. “And dad.”

“Anybody up for lemonade?”

The whole group nodded in unison. Luz skipped to Amity and instantly grabbed her hand.

“So, how is Willow’s garden?”

“It is so nice! She even let me pick some flowers. I have so much to tell you later.”

Luz softly smiled at Amity’s excitement. She looked so… happy.

“I’m all ears.”

They laughed and followed the rest inside.


	3. lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz opens a lemonade stand and amity is her first customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no explanation as to why lemonade has made an appearance in this chapter and the last but...

“Luz’s Lemonade is now open! It’s free!” Granted, this is all for fun. It was really hot and Luz loved to make lemonade back in the human world so here she is. Giving away free cups of the sugary sour duo goodness. 

“One does not simply sell delicious drinks for free.” The green haired girl appeared in front of the booth with three snails in her hand and a smirk.

“Well, even if I was selling, you’d get a girlfriend discount.” Amity dropped the snails in front of Luz.

“One cup of lemonade please.” Luz smiled up at her and grabbed her pitcher. 

“So where are you headed on this really hot day?”

“Just to pick something up at the market, my parents are out of town again so me and the twins basically have to fend for ourselves.” Luz giggled while grabbing a lemon slice and sliding it on the edge of the plastic cup.

“Would you like to help me? I’m open for coworkers.” 

“That depends. How much will I be paid?” Amity gently took the cup out of Luz’s hand to let her fake-think. Luz put a finger to her chin and looked up at the sky.

“One hug an hour?”

“I can work with that.” Luz patted the empty stool next to her. “Also, Luz’s Lemonade? How original?”

“Hey! It works and that is all that matters.” Amity bumped their shoulders. “Thank you for being my first customer.”

“I’ll always be your number one supporter in anything, you know that.”

“And I, you.”

Amity rolled her eyes and kissed Luz’s shoulder before taking a sip from the lemonade. It tasted great, as always. Luz actually showed her the “Secret Noceda Recipe” for lemonade. It is just water, sugar, and lemons but Luz always manages to make it taste like a completely new thing. Maybe Amity is overreacting but it makes her girlfriend happy.

“Business is slow today.” Luz muttered. “I should have brought King, he would have forced everyone to come.”

“I hate to be the one to say this but King is not intimidating.”

“He is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

“He is.” 

“I’m wasting your time, aren’t I?”

“Absolutely not.” She turned to Luz. “Look, if you get bored of waiting, we can call Willow or Gus and they can take over and we can go do something if you’d like.”

Luz smiled brightly and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Amity grabbed Luz’s hand. “Now let’s sell some lemonade.”

“It’s free-”

“Lemonade, get your lemonade. Three snails a cup.”

Luz playfully rolled her eyes but stood up and joined Amity with a determined look on her face. 

She knew Eda would be proud of her mini-market attempt. She also knew Amity was proud of her since Amity seems to be supportive of anything Luz does but she doesn’t care. It’s nice to have someone think of who you are instead of who they want you to be. A lemonade stand seems childish but it’s a drink. Luz made it and worked hard and made a box into a stand. She is basically a business woman.

She mentally died of laughter at the thought of her having a serious job.

She’ll stick to selling lemonade with her girlfriend for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ENBYSCARTERO !!


	4. failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity feels like she failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh i have no other words for this

As the green-haired girl’s smile slowly fell as Luz bounced away, she felt her eyes close. The tiny yellow flower in her pocket was burning holes and sending overwhelming amounts of heat up her spine. It hurt. It was painful to have this big weight on her.

It’s not like Luz is going away anytime soon. Amity dreads the thought of Luz going back to the human world but it’s the vile reality of the fantasy she wants to hold onto. She would have to go home and Amity might have to forget. She’ll have to hide again.

If only Amity could just tell her. This yellow flower was one of many attempts to confess but it always ended the same. Amity couldn’t do it. Amity can never not do anything. She’s a Blight, after all. Her parents always told her that a Blight never fails and failure comes from fear. Amity Blight, the child her parents depend upon the most because Emira and Edric are supposed “lost causes” and now she is the punching bag. As a kid, she never understood why her parents forced her into abominations, something she never found interest in. Her mom was in the abominations track, her dad was in illusions. She wanted to be in the plant track.

Practice makes perfect and perfect makes power. They wanted all of it and Amity would be the one to achieve it. She made sure of it.

Look at her now. Her hair’s a mess, her face is a fiery red, her hands are trembling along with her bottom lip, she is almost crying; all because she likes a girl.

It is so scary. Amity has never liked a girl before but she has never liked a boy. She thinks that maybe she never will like boys. Sure, she has said she had crushes on the more popular crowd of boys at Hexside but just to appease Boscha. In the back of her mind, there was no thought of their eyes or their smiles or their voice.

With Luz, her ears lit up and her mind starts to dysfunction. Luz’s giggles during their Azura book club meetings is all she could hear. Her parents shouting strict lectures always came after. These daydreams are haunting.

When Luz was out of sight, Amity ran to the bathroom. She’d be late to class but why does it matter anymore? She can be a failure with everything else.

“C’mon Amity, focus.” Her vision started getting blurry when tears formed an ocean. It stung.

“Go to class.” She told herself. “Wipe your tears and go to class.”

She felt like her mother. Anytime Amity fell as a child, she wasn’t allowed to cry. Pain makes pathetic.

“I’m sorry.”

She didn’t know who she was apologizing to.

“I got this.”

That was getting harder and harder to believe.

“I can.” She just stared at herself with doubt. “Pathetic.”

She reached for the flower and threw it on the floor.

“I give up.”

A muffled slam was heard when her boot crushed the flower. Her hope.

“I failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ENBYSCARTERO !!


	5. she's in love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wants to confess but doesn't know much about romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM TO MY BEST FRIEND AMITY FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA ILYSM EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU AMITY

This was possibly the most bold thing Amity will do in her life. She sat next to Luz with the stars shining a silver gloom over them and the grass creating a more real experience for her. This was real.

She spent the whole day with Luz and now they were at the hill where they fought Grom and were seated on a blanket. This was Amity’s favorite spot. The tree was still there, of course, and it looked healthy as ever. Pink leaves became tiny raindrops that fell every so often and fluttered down until they hit the ground or their heads. 

“Luz?” 

“Mhm.”

Now or never, Amity, now or never. It’s just Luz. What would she do if she happened to not return the feelings- whatever Amity was feeling- and just didn’t like her back? She wouldn’t ignore Amity forever and make her beat herself up over this one moment.

“I- uh… wow is it cold out here or what, heh?” Luz blinks at her, clearly not expecting a panicked tone.

“Do you want my jacket?” Amity’s eyes widened and she raised her hands up in protest.

“No, no! I’m fine, good, great, don’t worry-” While she was spluttering out words, Luz already stood up to wrap the jacket around her shoulders.

“There, now you won’t be cold!” Amity quickly grabbed the sleeves that fell over her shoulders.

She wasn’t cold. If anything, Amity felt like she was melting from the inside out. She couldn’t believe a soul like Luz existed. There were nice kids and all at Hexside but she has never met anyone like the human before and it’s not even the fact that she is a human. It was the dedication and the most oblivious thought process and the cute smile and giggles. It was all of her that Amity noticed. 

Suddenly, she felt a tiny tickle in her stomach.

“Woah.”

“Woah what?” Crap, she said that out loud. Well, Luz knows a lot about fan fiction and romance. Maybe she knows what this feeling means.

“Is it normal to feel… butterflies in your stomach?”

There was a pause and Amity freaked thinking she made a mistake. She only felt this feeling when she was nervous and when she was around Luz. Did she accidentally expose her feelings without knowing?

“Amity?” Her chest started to tighten. “Did you eat the butterflies that were landing on my head earlier?”

“Wait- what, Luz no?” Amity let out a sigh of relief. “Why would I?”

“Well it’s either that or…” Luz placed her index finger to her chin. “Amity Blight are you in love?”

Was she in love? All those times where she laid restless under her covers at night because she thought about Luz, the times where she would be alone with Willow and would constantly talk about Luz and Willow would just stare at her with raised eyebrows like she knew something, the times where in school she would zone out because the human wouldn’t leave her mind and the teacher would have to repeat her name a bunch of times before they grabbed her attention. Was that love?

“U-uh, I think?” Amity grabbed the back of her neck timidly. “I am? Am I? U-uh, yes. I am.”

“Amity! That’s amazing.” Luz squealed the tiniest bit. “With who?”

Amity stared at her feet which were clicking each other every second after Luz’s question. This night was supposed to be the night and now she had her opportunity. She can do this.

“About that, uh-” Amity turned to Luz. “It’s…”

Luz looked eager. This must be exciting for her since she has a huge obsession with love and all that. Wait until she finds out.

“It’s you, Luz.” She didn’t even realize her eyes were squeezed shut until her words were over.

“Wait, wait, wait, really?” Amity didn’t expect Luz to sound bubbly. Well, she is always bubbly, how could she not? It makes it worse. Amity can’t tell how she feels.

“Yes but Luz, you don’t have to like or love me back or whatever. It’s fine. I’ll be fine unless you find it weird or something, you know. I know it sounds weird and creepy unless you don’t find it creepy. Not saying you can’t feel what you want to feel, you know. I-” Amity is abruptly cut off with a soft peck on her cheek.

“You talk too much.” Amity now felt like she was standing in lava. “Amity, I love you too.”

“O-oh, really. Wow.” Luz nodded with a shy smile and her hand inching closer to Amity’s.

“Really.” Luz grasped Amity’s hand gently. “Like, really really. I can’t believe I gave you butterflies.”

“Um, are there really butterflies in my stomach or?” Luz laughed and bumped their shoulders.

“You have a lot to learn about romance.”

Amity’s lips formed a closed smile as she looked at their linked hands. 

So this is what love feels like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter @ENBYSCARTERO

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ENBYSCARTERO


End file.
